tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask-ApocPonies
' Ask-ApocPonies' is the collaborative effort of two writers/artists named Brenna (dA) and Alyssa (dA). The world, conflict, and characters are all translations of an original story into the world of MLP:FiM. You can find art of the human designs and such on their deviantart galleries. The blog is largely interactive but given the nature of its canon (it is a unique realm apart from every other blog) in depth roleplaying is difficult. We don't know if we will carry our own story for people to follow yet. For now, it's just a lot of fun playing around with other pony OCs. We don't consider the story to be grimdark, but it will involve violence and mature themes. Everything is kept SFW. The blog is located here. Come Ask! Backstory Equestria is in a state of apocalyptic distress. It has been a long time since the princesses Celestia and Luna disappeared from Canterlot and gave way for other forces of nature to rule Equestria. Two prominent forces that rose to the occasion were Water and Fire, represented by the alicorn prince brothers Neptune and Vulcan. Neptune was benevolent, yet distant, and Vulcan was power hungry and violent. After an unsteady power struggle, Neptune appeared to pull back into the shadows and give his evil brother full reign over Equestria. Vulcan's influence over the continent results in arid wastelands and a curse which creates "magma ponies", violent minions that make up most of Vulcan's army. The rest of Equestria now stands on constant watch of Vulcan's attacks. The Canterlot trained guard is organized by King Phenix and partially makes up the protection around Ponyville. Other patrol organizations have been built and there are physical gates and walls protecting settlements. Life inside the towns and cities try to remain relatively normal; food supplies and work forces are generally steady. Relationships between the different kinds of ponies have been run a little thin. Among them all, the Pegasi are the only kind not to be affected by Vulcan's curse. Cloudsdale has never experienced any sort of attack. Because of this, many Pegasi have retreated to the city in the sky and the ponies on earth have great disdain for their unwillingness to help. However, there is also a hefty part of Cloudsdale which is involved in discovering a cure or protection spell against the curse, in tandem with the unicorns of Canterlot. A leading researcher in this endeavor is West Lee, father of Fix-It. While there is undoubtedly a loss of trust and faith in alicorns since the wars started, there is still one celebrated legend that proposes a way to end Vulcan's terror and bring Neptune back to defeat him. It is a song that describes Neptune's estranged son, the lost prince, although how exactly he holds the power to save the world is not elaborated on. Characters Fix-It '''is a Pegasus pony involved in researching the cure for Vulcan's curse. He is optimistic, outgoing, and eager to do whatever he can to protect other ponies. He has a known reputation for his actions and his attitude and spends as much time as he can in Ponyville when he does not have to be in Cloudsdale to study medicine. '''Guiding Light, or''' "Guile" for short, is a unicorn whose special talents consist of determining any distance and creating star light from the tip of his horn. He is very keen with studying and loves all sorts of maths; science would be his calling if he had the time. Instead, he had to end up being the son of Neptune and carry on the "prince" title. '''Featherdrift, one of Fix-It's close friends, lived along the edges of the Everfree forest with her parents, who did vigilante work trying to free ponies from their griffon slavers. She was young when her mother was killed, putting her in the position of caring for her father, and the stress of which ultimately prevented her from getting her cutie mark. Now with her father gone as well, she lives in Ponyville. Joker is a flutter pony, coming long ago from an ancient time before the alicorns. He was cursed in stone for several thousand years, before being found by Guiding Light, Featherdrift, and Fix-It. Their friend Cranium managed to unravel the curse. Joker now enjoys making other ponies laugh, if not to avoid thinking about his past. Liftless is a dud of a pegasi; he bears only one wing and cannot fly. This, however, has never put him in bad spirits- in fact, it's very hard, if not impossible, to upset him at all. His special talent is sneaking, and he prefers to be unknown rather than known. Iron Forge is the most popular blacksmith in Canterlot, providing weapons and armor to the King's elite forces. He has a reputation on his street for being an exceedingly rude shut-in, rarely leaving his workplace except for errands and keeping everypony out unless they need to make an order. Very few ponies know that he is an ex-slave, rescued by Featherdrift and her parents a few years ago at the cost of his left arm. Sound-Off was a general in Neptune's royal guard until the alicorn went missing, and then the guard eventually dispersed. He was very loyal, and still is, though it may be to different ponies these days. Sound-Off is very kind and a bit excitable, and he always knows what to say and do in almost every situation. Silver Mask '''comes from a somewhat average lineage of Canterlot snobs. He lived a hedonistic life in his youth and rested easy on the fact he had inheritance to look forward to. Unfortunately for him, his older brother suddenly framed him for a scandal he had nothing to do with, and he was thrown out of Canterlot to fend for himself. He was quickly taken by griffon slavers and over time managed to rise above as more than just a slave but a slave-and-slave-driver-too. He escaped them eventually after a decade, a very changed stallion, and works with Ponyville patrols while also keeping an eye on Guiding Light given their shared history. '''Hoarfrost is part of a large family that maintains the icy tops of the mountains near Canterlot. Vulcan's arrival has put their home and livelihood in danger, melting the ice and snow and otherwise obliterating the symbols of his brother Neptune's powers. Dedicated to saving his many brothers and parents, Hoarfrost traveled down the mountains to see what he could do. Rosie-Posie has a lot to say, but doesn't always like to say it. She is an altogether happy mare, but she's always dreamed of something more, and something bigger in her life. Luckily for her, this whole Vulcan-thing is heading in her direction and maybe, just maybe, she can help a little bit. Cranium '''is a big geek in Canterlot who grew up with a love for all things old. He is a specialist in ancient history, tomes, and spells, and uses his research to find ways to fight against Vulcan or to bring back the fabled princesses. He is also the unicorn to undo the spell that froze Joker in time. '''Pink Lily is a pegasi who is currently working on a cure for the magma-corruption, along with Fix-It's dad and many other pegasi. She, however, is usually found on the ground because her young and fatherless daughter, Dotty, needs to be taken care of. Pink Lily is very compassionate, and does her best to make other ponies feel better. Dotty is Pink Lily's unicorn daughter and she absolutely loves getting into trouble. She's quite the hoof full, and often breaks rules to go on adventure sprees in dangerous places, such as the Everfree Forest. Dotty, though brave and strong, is not hesitant to run when the going gets tough. "No-name". '''This earth pony is the only known survivor of Vulcan's curse, but it seems more likely that his infection was somehow halted half way. He very much likes his cider, and before warming up to the heroes, was just a very strange, ugly, yet harmless vagrant that deflected normal conversation with stupid made up stories. He has never told anyone his real name, or where he came from, and has definitely never shown his cutie mark. '''Two-By-Four, or Twobie for short, is a stubborn but mature foal who was orphaned during an attack by Vulcan's dragon, Azazel. He stays with Pink Lily, Dotty, and No-name, whom he considers to be his role model. King Phenix '''is the crowned unicorn in Canterlot. With the magical reign of the alicorns gone and the destruction of Vulcan in tow, most ponies gave up faith in alicorn power. Therefore, they turned to earthbound bureaucracy and rulers. Phenix is a fair but firm unicorn ruler who cares about Equestria deeply. He knows about Guile's secret, and has voiced his opinion well. No. More. Alicorns. '''Kiss-n-tell is a mare slowly getting past her prime but not changing her habits to make up for it. She is cold and cunning, living the life of a raider to survive Vulcan's destruction. Oh, yeah, she also manages to follow him around and be as snide and useless as ever. Vulcan hates her. Neptune is the younger brother, but he is just as powerful with his elements: water and ice. He, like his element, is cool and collected, and only wishes harmony upon Equestria. Since his brother's uprising, he has gone missing and his spot in Canterlot is empty, and very much missed by the ponies who lived by his rule. Their last hope runs in the luck of Neptune's only son. Vulcan is the older brother, whose anger has driven him mad: he hates that ponies fear his fires and choke on the smoke his volcanoes erupt. He, after sealing his brother away, was the one to begin the magma-corruption, and now has no plans to stop it. He wants to catch the world on fire, and show how beautiful destruction can be. Dragons Dragons remain an allusive and rare kind, although given their affinity to and control over fire it is feared that Vulcan might be able to persuade or control them to do his bidding. It is known that he has his under his command one old dragon, like a loyal pet, who is fierce and cunning. Griffons Griffons in the ApocPonies world are villains. A handful of characters in the cast have been negatively affected by griffons, who partake in the slave trade of all equestrian kind. Some slaver bands take rest in the Everfree Forest, making this area more dangerous than ever. They do not appear to be allied or otherwise in good terms with Vulcan. They are a race that is likely just as devastated by his influence as the others, so they became violent. Of course, this will not represent the entirety of griffons. Most ponies will have a strong prejudice, but some could have an understanding that there are individuals or communities that do not participate in slave trade or hunting. Roleplay Notes Roleplaying (really just Asking in this case) is fully welcome and encouraged. We try to interact with other ponies when we aren't being shy. We will cross canons and listen to other ponies explain their worlds! Characters will react appropriately to mentions of griffons, dragons, the Mane Six, and the princesses as is canon in their story. Don't try to take offense if they sound weird or crazy!